


Я держу тебя

by Dakira



Series: Сборники драбблов по DMC [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте любит Неро.





	1. Chapter 1

Данте приветлив и терпелив, однако на дне его глаз затаился дьявольский огонь. Он выжидает, следит за жертвой, облизывает губы, будто хищник, почуявший кровь. Данте говорит много нежных слов, подбирается все ближе к Неро.

— Мой хороший.

Целует его в кадык, ключицы, пальцами проводит по часто вздымающейся груди. Неро дрожит в его руках — не от боли, но от возбуждения.

— Тебе нравится?

— Да, нравится, — рвано выдыхает Неро. — Безумно.

— О, ты еще успеешь увидеть безумие, — сладко шепчет Данте. — Я покажу его тебе чуть позже, когда выйдем на охоту.

Данте целует его нежно-нежно, касается разгоряченной кожи, губами прихватывает соски, не позволяет вырваться и убежать. Впрочем, в голове Неро нет мыслей о побеге — он хочет большего, ему нужно это, ему нужен Данте.

Данте, пошло улыбаясь, берет член Неро в рот до самого конца, крепко сжимает бедра — сейчас он задает темп, и Неро приходится подчиняться.

— Пожалуйста, — Неро не уверен, что можно звучать еще жалобнее и непристойнее. — Пожалуйста, Данте.

И Данте позволяет ему кончить, проглатывает горячую сперму, не теряя ни единой капли. Он любит Неро — по-своему, но все-таки любит — и хочет это показать.

Еще несколько минут они лежат в объятиях друг друга и молчат, наслаждаясь спокойствием.


	2. Chapter 2

...А Данте смеется, слушая жалкие стоны Неро, крепче сжимает его загорелые широкие плечи, проводит демоническими когтями по чувствительной коже спины, наблюдая, как быстро заживают неглубокие царапины. Данте двигает бедрами, трахая Неро почти нежно и сладко, но медлительность движений позволяет лишь лучше почувствовать каждый толчок, каждый миллиметр горячего твердого члена внутри него.

— Ах! — Неро кричит, даже не думая о том, чтобы сдерживаться, и до боли в пальцах впивается в темное лакированное дерево стола. — Данте!..

— Удивительно, что ты все еще способен внятно говорить, — шепчет Данте, склоняясь ниже, мягко сжимая горло Неро и поднимая его лицо выше. Неясные лучи света касаются раскрасневшейся кожи, скользят вместе с пальцами Данте ниже — по кадыку, мокрой от пота груди, впалому животу с четкими кубиками пресса.

Рука Данте ложится на член Неро, сжимает ласково, но настойчиво. Возбуждение накрывает их с головой, яркими вспышками мелькает перед глазами; Данте кончает с тихим голодным рычанием, зубами впиваясь в подставленное плечо; Неро скулит ему в тон, подаваясь навстречу, и пару мгновений спустя обмякает в его объятиях. 

Пара капель спермы попадает на старые газетные вырезки и чьи-то письма. Данте со смешком тут же сталкивает их на пол, разворачивает Неро к себе и жадно целует, языком собирая капли крови из прокушенной губы.

— Люблю тебя, — признание дается ему удивительно легко, будто это — самая естественная вещь на свете. — Люблю тебя очень сильно, знаешь?

— Знаю, — улыбается ему в ответ Неро и обнимает уверенно, искренне и спокойно. — Я люблю тебя тоже.


End file.
